


after dark

by evenskindness



Series: before and after [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, Sappy, and them being ridiculous, set in canon.. kinda?, sloppy kisses and deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenskindness/pseuds/evenskindness
Summary: It’s one of those Friday nights.They’ve had the pre-game at their place with the guys, then moved their way to the actual party of the night and spent hours of just socializing, drinking and smoking with their friends. It’s been nice; the party was at Chris’s place so there had been mainly people they already knew, which made the atmosphere comfortable. However, instead of going to a club, Isak and Even has ditched their friends and made the decision to head home instead.Isak and Even and (sappy) late night talks and sloppy kisses.“Because I feel like a lucky coincidence is the only option for someone like me to get someone like you… But on the other hand, I feel like we’re meant to be."





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i'm sorry for all the sappiness of this fic, but i just can't help it when it comes to these two!
> 
> thanks [Wyonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) and [Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar/gifts) helping me brainstorm this (and as you can see this is a part of a series where Wyo will post something too, so keep an eye for that, it's going to be amazing), [Amalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolus/pseuds/Carolus) again for being the best beta bc without her this probably wouldn't be readable (btw i also strongly recommend to read her fic bc it's what you need) and [Shola](http://deepinskam.tumblr.com/) for recommending me love songs (you can partly blame her for all the sappiness lol).

It’s one of those Friday nights.

They’ve had the pre-game at their place with the guys, then moved their way to the actual party of the night and spent hours of just socializing, drinking and smoking with their friends. It’s been nice; the party was at Chris’s place so there had been mainly people they already knew, which made the atmosphere comfortable (enough for Even to drink a couple more beers than usual). However, instead of going to a club, Isak and Even has ditched their friends and made the decision to head home instead (which has been happening more often than not lately, but they’ve both been a bit stressed with school, work, and life in general, because that’s the way it sometimes is, and their friends always understood).

So the two of them make their way back home, stumbling in the stairs to the fifth floor, holding hands and leaning on each other. They spend two minutes just trying to put the key in the hole, and when the door finally opens, rush straight to the bedroom. Sharing loud, wet open-mouthed kisses they fall on the bed, accidentally bumping their foreheads together. With some minor struggles, they manage to to take their clothes off, and after that it’s just a tangle of limbs. Isak tries to find some kind of comfortable position on top of Even whilst planting sloppy kisses starting from Even’s face, making his way to older boy’s neck, and then to his bare torso. When he finally reaches the waistband of Even’s boxers, they’re both gasping for air. Without thinking too much of it (meaning Isak’s drunk mind totally thought it would be sexy as fuck), he grips the waistband of the boxers between his teeth.

“ _Oh my god Isak_ , what are you doing?” Even asks, laughing when he looks down at Isak.

Isak just winks at him and starts to pull the elastic waistband out, before he loosens his grip, and it slaps against Even’s skin. Even gasps a quiet ouch but Isak isn’t quite done yet. He takes it between his teeth again, only this time he manages to grip some of Even’s skin too and Even lets out a little scream.

“Isak, you know what they say about using your teeth while doing that, right?”

Isak rolls his eyes in response, but then he meets Even’s gaze which is fond, but also slightly confused and he bursts into a loud laugh which Even immediately joins him in. Isak raises his head to face Even because he can’t resist Even’s face when he is laughing, and Isak just has to kiss it all over whilst Even keeps laughing underneath his kisses. With that (and let’s be real, after that messy attempt neither of them are even remotely hard anymore) they silently agree to postpone the sex to the morning, because who really enjoys drunk sex anyway? Instead, they end up just sloppily making out for some time, giggling and whispering inside jokes against each other’s lips.

Now, after an hour or so, they are lying on the bed. Even has his arms around Isak’s torso and head resting against the younger boy’s chest. Isak’s fingertips are running over wherever they can reach; Even’s shoulder, hair, and spine. Even tightens his grip every five minutes, to let Isak know that he hasn’t fallen asleep yet. They are both tired from the week, but not sleepy, alcohol still running through their blood although they are both sobering up. It’s nice to just lay there, in the darkness of their tiny apartment. “I don’t get it,” Isak blurts out in frustration. Even just hums. It’s not unusual for Isak to blurt out something like that after being silent for a while. That boy always has something on his mind.

“You don’t get what?”

“The universe,” Isak answers, sounding seriously frustrated. Even chuckles. “I’m serious!”

“But I don’t think anyone does that,” Even points out.

“Well, Stephen Hawking has a pretty good idea.”

“Seriously, Stephen Hawking? You don’t even like the guy! You literally called him ‘an old hawk’ the other day, which I still think is rude by the way. And he hasn’t said that he _gets it_ , has he?”

“Pff just because he has a permanent illness and he’s kind of a genius doesn’t mean he can’t be an asshole too. And I guess no, he hasn’t,” Isak argues and Even rolls his eyes even though there’s no point in the darkness. It’s a stupid habit he got from Isak anyway.

“Well there you go then,” Even says, low-key wishing that Isak will leave it at that, (which he already knows he won’t) and even though he loves a ranting Isak, at three in the morning, after few drinks and some weed, he finds it hard to focus on physics stuff that he barely understands even when sober. And Isak, the passionate nerd that he is, always insist that Even listens (he can’t really blame him, only God knows how many times Even has hidden Isak’s phone while they’ve been watching a movie). Even starts to nudge his nose against Isak’s chest and pressing light kisses on it, hoping it can make Isak drop the topic (which again, he already knows he won’t).

“But I still don’t get it,” Isak whines. Even just smiles against Isak’s skin.

“What about it exactly is it that you need to understand then?”

“Coincidence,” Isak answers immediately.

“Coincidence?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? Because you don’t believe in it?”

“I don’t know if I do,” Isak says, more quiet than before, almost whispering. Even listens as Isak’s heart starts beating faster. He frowns, wondering what’s exactly on his mind and presses his lips to his skin again.

“You don’t know? How so?” Even asks with comforting tone. Isak takes a deep breath, shaking a little. Even waits.

“Because I feel like a lucky coincidence is the only option for someone like me to get someone like you… But on the other hand, I feel like we’re meant to be,” Isak finally whispers.

Even stops breathing. And suddenly there’s someone else whispering those words to him, the memory of it. It feels like yesterday, it’s so fresh in his mind. But at the same time it feels like it happened in a different time, in a different universe. _The coincidence of me being lucky enough to have someone like you, to love someone like you… it’s funny._

Funny indeed. Except there’s nothing funny about this. Not in that statement from that person in the past, in a different time, in a different universe, and not in Isak’s words right now, in this time, in this universe. He can feel his whole body tensing as a result of the emotions awoken inside of him. He probably stops breathing for a second too as the feelings rush through him. Isak immediately notices that something’s not right. He wraps his arms around Even and presses him tight against his own body.

“What is it baby?” he whispers, but Even doesn’t answer and Isak doesn’t ask again. Even has told Isak some parts of his miserable past, snippets from here and there, but not every detail, and Isak knows that. Isak knows that, and he is fine with it. He won’t demand any answers until Even is ready to share them. Isak seems to realize that this sudden reaction from Even might be because of something he doesn’t know yet, so he lets it be. Instead of asking again, he starts to rub Even’s shoulders soothingly until older boy’s body feels somewhat relaxed again.

Even is overwhelmed, and still digesting Isak’s words and the memory they brought up. _For someone like me to get someone like you_ – what a fucking joke, honestly. Even who still spends majority of his days to get level with the universe which gave him someone like Isak. No, not someone like Isak, just Isak. He also tries to deal with the guilt of his past, tries to shut down the voices that whisper _you don’t deserve this_ – tries to convince himself that they’re not true. Isak helps too, keeps reminding Even that this, what they have, is a two-way street. _What happens after he saves him? She saves him right back – remember?_ Isak will whisper in his ear on days when darkness and guilt take over.

And then Isak goes and says something like that, something which doesn’t make any sense at all and is just pure bullshit. This situation is an exact proof of that: Isak immediately drops whatever he has on his mind when he senses that Even’s tenses and his mind is taking him somewhere Isak can’t follow. Even let’s out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, and clears his throat.

“Why would you ever think that?” he finally asks, voice breaking a little. Isak lets out a nervous non-laugh.

“I was just thinking about all the shit you do for me. How you’ve had to bear with me for the past few weeks, when I’ve been so fucking stressed about school and everything. How I too often forget to apologize for my outbursts. How I don’t ever help you to clean the kitchen and complain the way you do our laundry. How I –”

“Okay Isak stop right there,” Even cuts him. “That’s not true, you bear with me too all the time." 

“Yeah, but that’s not the same, though. It’s not like you can do anything about it when you’re feeling down and can’t go grocery shopping. You have a reason for it whereas I just don’t bother to do the dishes because I want to play Fifa instead”

Even can’t help but laugh at that, because yes, that last thing might have been a reason for their arguments more than once. “Your reasons are valid too. School is stressful , as is you reconnecting with your family and all that. It’s normal Isak. Besides, I wasn’t just referring to my illness. I do annoying stuff all the time without any reason, too. I never turn the lights off when I leave the flat, and it’s not only because I always leave in a rush, it’s also because I just don’t care enough. I might clean the kitchen after we’ve made dinner but you know very well that out of the two of us, I’m the messier one. I leave piles of clothes all over the place and even after countless of attempts I still can’t do our laundry, and one reason for that _might_ be the fact that I just really hate it.”

“I knew that! You just want me to do it!”

Even chuckles. “See? I can be annoying too.”

Even feels Isak shrugging under him. “I guess so,” he answers, but his voice isn’t convinced enough for Even. He raises his head from Isak’s chest and looks at Isak.

“Listen Isak, you never let me think like you do now, not being good enough for you. And that itself proves that what you said is not true. Whether it’s coincidence, fate or just you know – atoms exploding and shit, I don’t care, because whatever the reason is the fact is that I do have you, and you have me, and that’s wonderful,” Even says as he considers Isak’s eyes in the dark.

Isak huffs. “ _Atoms exploding and shit_? You’re unbelievable.”

“Aww thank you baby, you too,” Even says, grinning at Isak who, as everyone could expect rolls his eyes. Even’s smile widens at that.  
“You know if it wasn’t,” Isak starts, picking up his phone to check the time “half past three in the morning you’d be getting a very long rant about _atoms exploding and shit_ right now,” Isak clarifies and Even doesn’t doubt him for a second, he nods.

“But I guess you’re right,” Isak continues and Even still doesn’t take his gaze from Isak. “There’s no point neither of us thinking like that. I wouldn’t ever want you to think like you’re not good enough for me, so I understand that you wouldn’t want me to think so either, but sometimes it’s hard to fight against the feeling, you know?”

Even nods again. “I know, better than you think I do. And I know that you think I know pretty well,” he whispers because he doesn’t quite trust his voice. Isak swallows a lump down his throat, nods at Even and the corners of his mouth raise into the smile which Even loves so much. “I love you,” Isak whispers, and now it’s Even’s turn to smile.

“I love you too,” he replies.

“Are you ready to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Even answers and then leans closer for a kiss. It’s sweet and comforting, and Isak tastes like beer, and the joint they shared earlier. Isak sighs in relief against Even’s mouth, as if his lips are answering to the big question he had in his mind earlier, and maybe they are, in a way.

Eventually Even lowers his head to Isak’s chest again, wrapping his arms around his torso. Their legs tangle together and Isak brings his fingers back to Even’s hair. It’s nice, everything about it. Even feels himself relaxing. He is grateful that Isak respects his privacy and trusts that he will tell him everything. He will. Just, not yet, and not everything at once. But it’s okay, Even believes they have time and with that thought he falls asleep.

And maybe it’s coincidence, maybe it’s fate, maybe it’s God or Allah who wrote the plan, maybe it’s just atoms exploding and shit. It doesn’t really matter. With Isak breathing steadily under him Even feels like the luckiest guy regardless what is the reason or who is the storywriter. Their story happened, is still happening, and that’s what matters.

You know what’s for sure not a coincidence, though? Isak’s well-hidden teeth the next morning while his mouth makes atoms in Even’s brain to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hoped you liked it! and remember there's more to come :)  
> say hi to me or shoot me with ideas [on tumblr](http://evenskindness.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos are very appreciated ❤️


End file.
